The electron source for fluorescent lamps comprises a coiled coil of one or more thin tungsten wires surrounded by an electron emitting material including barium oxide and, usually, one or more of the oxides of calcium and strontium. These materials are applied as the carbonates and, during a subsequent activation process, the carbonates are converted to carbon dioxide (which is pumped away) and the oxides, which remain on the coil. Under current manufacturing techniques, the coils are prepared in a length that is slightly longer than the effective length of the coil and the coil is mounted between two electrical lead-ins by crimping the ends of the coils between folded-over ends of the lead-ins. This crimp joint has proven to be surprisingly inconsistent in its electrical and mechanical integrity. This inconsistency causes variations in the cold resistance (Rc) of the joint and the Rc is one of the controlled parameters in the coils' specifications. For example, this property of the mount assembly (i.e., the crimp) greatly influences the process temperatures achieved during the afore-mentioned activation process, which results in large variation in the quality of the electrode thermo-chemical process and, thus, the efficiency of the coil and of the lamp in which it is employed. Another problem can arise if the coating suspension on the coil wicks out of the coil and into a portion of the crimp joint that contacts the lead-in wires. That condition can result in carbonate powders that do not reach a high enough temperature to decompose during the activation process. When that situation occurs contamination of the lamp can result. It has been proposed that the latter situation can be prevented by masking the ends of the coil during the coating operation so that only the bare ends of the coil are captured by the crimp joint. However, not only does that operation increase the cost of making the coils, it has been discovered that during the early stages of the activation process, these bare coil segments heat up much faster than the coated sections and, in some cases of high resistance and elevated temperatures (which can reach >2100 ° C.), can result in re-crystallization of the tungsten wire, a condition that weakens the coil and can cause premature failure of the lamp in which it is employed. Accordingly, correcting these situations would provide an advance in the art and greatly improve the life of the lamps in which they are used.